Tips 'n Tricks
by Akheilos and Delphin Inc
Summary: Some clichés, gods and goddesses who need more love, and what some are missing. Your guide on how to avoid clichés and come up with an original character. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still writing my Rise of the Dreamcathers story, but this had to be written. **

**Here are some tips and tricks to make a unique character without using clichés. Enjoy.**

**Here are some clichés**:

-Daughter of Artemis (yup and then she fucks every single male at camp)

-Daughter of Poseidon (*cough* Mary Sue *cough*)

-Daughter of Hades (cough see above statement cough)

-Daughter of Kronos (look up, idiot)

-Daughter of Apollo (do I even have to say it? look up)

-Child of Hecate, for daughters look up

-Nico/OC (okay, we all know you have a crush on him, please don't incorporate that into your story)

-PJO goes to high school, more specifically, Goode High School (we all know that'll never happen)

-The hunters come to visit the day your OC arrives at camp (they really don't visit that often)

-Your math teacher turned into a monster (seriously, be more creative)

-You have a Greek mythology class in school (like that ever happens)

-Chiron is your teacher (no way.)

-You have a satyr friend (yeah, okay, but really, not **every** demi god has one, face it)

-You were chased by monsters (they were killed in the battle of Manhattan)

-Annabeth dumps Percy because she's going to college somewhere (we all know she wouldn't do that)

-PJO truth or dare (no. You may not resurrect Silena, Charles and Luke. Clarisse will also never play, and I do not know why Chris is here)

-Annabeth thinks Rachel is a bitch (no. They became friends in TLO, remember?)

**Some original gods who are not mentioned enough:**

-Charon

-Tartarus

-Selene

-Akheilos (yes, even shark shaped sea demons can have kids)

-Delphin

-Amphitrite

-Triton

-Aeolus

-The four winds

-Khione

-Krios

-The Gigantes (Porphyrion, Enceladus…)

-Gaea

-Ouranus

-King Lycaon

-Typhon

-Aether

-Helios

-Oceanus

-Metis

-I could go on for a lot longer…

**Okay, let's face it. These gods don't have enough of…**

Poseidon- sons

Hades- sons

Kronos- sons

Apollo- sons

Demeter- children

Dionysus- children

Charon- love

Hephaestus is actually pretty well stocked right now…

Aphrodite- children

Ares- children (come on, not all of them can be that bad…)

Hypnos- children (not every child has to be a son/daughter of Morpheus)

Nike- sons

Chaos- acknowledgement

You get the picture…

**Okay, I had to write this, and flames are welcomed because I really won't bother with them. This is my rant and I am aloud to voice my opinion. So go eat some tomatoes and leave me alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I thought it was a one-shot, but please listen only once more.**

Names you *lyk OMG tooootally shud giv ur speshul hot gurl* (*Ahem, note the sarcasm*)

If she is a daughter of Artemis:

-Selene

-Diana

-Silver

-Anything to do with Artemis.

Remember people, Artemis is technically not the goddess of the moon. Hecate is. Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, wilderness, childbirth, wild animals and plague. She was jealous of Apollo because he got to drive the sun, so she drives the moon. For further explanation, check out my story 'Aaron Pax: Rebellion.' Please, Nico also won't fall for a girl like this. Give her some personality.

If she is a daughter of Poseidon:

-Atalanta

-Rivera

-Melanie

-Wateria

-Ocean

-Perci

-Anything to do with water….

Poseidon girls can also be normal. They really CAN inherit some traits from their mother, like eyes or hair or complexion. Also, Nico is most likely not interested in your girl, because he isn't at camp.

Okay… some more advice.

If you want your character to be powerful, make them a child of one of the Protogenoi. If you don't know what they are, look on Wikipedia.

Don't have your girl be '12-16 years old, emo, no friends, no boyfriend, total reject, hated by everyone, abused by her parents, blah, blah, blah' (If your girl has these traits, go jump in a frozen lake, NOW).

ARTEMIS HAS SWOREN OFF MEN.

HESTIA HAS DONE THE SAME.

THERE ARE NO EXCEPTIONS.

Now, essences are a different matter… i.e. Artemis unknowingly having given a man a child (simple- he pledged himself to the hunt (unknowingly) and devotes his life to it. He is probably one of the few demigods who have won a small part of Artemis' respect and he can have a child out of moon energy or something. Same with Hestia. A child made out of flames, or smoke, or coals).

Okay, I am done with my rant. See ya next time!


	3. NOTE PLEASE READ

**Yo! Sorry, this is not an update. ****I really need your guys' help. On my profile, there is a poll concerning the next story I'm going to write. It'd be awesome if you could vote since right now I have a balance.**

**Voters get an imaginary llama. **

**Also, I'd like to ask you a question:**

**How does one get from talking about chickens, refrigerators and hippopotami to someone asking you about daisies- in the middle of your thought? I'm really curious. **

**Sorry again that this is not an update. We really do love you!**

**Warmest regards-**

**Me, Myself, I, Akheilos, Delphin, Zinc, Gel and Asterix xD**


End file.
